A Changed World
by thejealousone
Summary: Twenty-one years later, Harry and friends reflect on the Wizarding world.


__

JK Rowling owns it all.

You can find this one-shot within chapter fifteen of my fanfiction "Destiny Redefined," although this version ends far more happy.

I really liked this scene and I wanted to share it with those who prefer one shots. If you happen to enjoy this, I encourage you to check out more.

****

A Changed World

The Twenty-First Anniversary of Voldemort's Defeat

Thirty-eight-year-old Harry Potter stopped in front of a tray of treacle tarts that were sitting on the countertop. The smell of freshly homemade dessert wafted in the air and caressed the inside of his nostrils as he breathed it in. He looked towards the entrance of the kitchen mischievously to make sure his wife wasn't about to enter the room and catch him sneaking a treat before the rest of the party had a chance to indulge. Deciding she was too preoccupied with the guests, he quickly grabbed one and stuck it into his mouth.

At the same time, he glanced up at the clock and smiled. The magical clock was similar to the Weasley one except for the names on each of the hands. Instead of the Weasley clan, all six members of the Potter household decorated the timepiece. His eyes settled on the words "Mortal Peril" and grinned even wider, imagining his particular hand jumping in that direction if Ginny caught him. He found it amusing and comforting to know that after twenty-one years, he considered something so innocent mortal peril.

His eyes moved slowly around the clock, pausing on each name. There was Ginny name, and James, and Albus, and Lily… and he settled on the newest addition to the clock and family: Dora Molly Potter. Harry could see her clearly in his mind, her deep red hair and perfect emerald eyes. He was completely wrapped around that girl's tiny fingers, despite that she was less than a year old. He chuckled and hoped she would remain asleep for the remainder of the night.

He finished chewing the last bit of treacle tart and swallowed. The sweetness of the treat gave him a euphoric feeling, allowing him to reflect on his life. A year ago, he had been in such a depressed mood, blaming himself for all the heartbreak, pain, and angst. After that crazed woman interrupted his speech, the Ministry was hesitant to host another Victory-at-Hogwarts festival and decided to cancel plans for one for at least this year. Harry was grateful that he could celebrate with his closest friends and family only. He was also pleased to note that his guilty feelings had subsided.

The door to the kitchen opened a crack. A beautiful redheaded witch peeked in. "Harry, you better not be eating them before we get a chance," she scolded with a bright smile on her face.

Harry licked the crumbs off his face and shook his head guiltily. "Do you really think I would do such a thing, Ginny?" he asked, giving her his most innocent look possible. Harry grabbed the tray and carried it towards the door.

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny remarked, looking up at Harry with gorgeous brown eyes as he approached her. Harry dropped a few inches and presented her with a kiss. She licked her own lips as he pulled away. "I suppose you've started using treacle tart mouthwash then, huh?"

She pushed the door open and allowed him to enter the Dining Room with the tray of dessert. She led the way to the two empty chairs at the end of the table, positioned between Ron and Hermione on the left, and Neville and Hannah on the right. Ginny sat down and Harry placed the tray in the middle of the table.

As he found his seat, he looked around the room and saw empty plates and cups sitting on various chairs and coffee tables. The house had been packed an hour ago, but the rest of the friends and family had left, calling it a night. Most parties he and Ginny hosted ended with the same group of people.

As Ron reached for a treacle tart, he asked, beseechingly to Ginny or Neville, "Hey, where were Rolf and Luna tonight?"

"They're back in the Everglades," Neville answered, grabbing two of the desserts for himself and Hannah. "You know, preparing for their next book."

"What was that last one called?" Ron asked, placing an arm around Hermione and giving her an impish grin. "_Fantastic Beasts and Everything Hermione Was Wrong About_?"

The four other occupants of the table all chuckled. Even Hermione was smiling. She playfully smacked Ron's embracing arm away. "I wasn't wrong about it _all," _she said. "Even Luna admits the Crumple-horned Snorkack doesn't exist. Besides, how was I supposed to know that Nargles can only be seen by people who believe in them?"

Harry grinned and shook his head. He met Ron's eyes as Ron reached for more treacle tarts. He shrugged and smirked. Harry shrugged right back and then felt a smaller hand grip his own. He turned and met his wife's brown eyes. She winked at him.

"Speaking of books," Hannah said, "Ginny, I saw your autobiography was number four on _The Daily Prophet's _bestseller list."

"Actually, it moved up to number three this morning," Ginny answered, trying her best to stay humble. Harry knew she was actually extremely proud of her accomplishment. "I never expected such a positive response. It has all happened so fast."

"Makes me wonder who's next," Hannah said.

"Don't start that again, hon'," Neville said sweetly.

"Start what?" Harry asked.

"Well, we have your story down," Hannah said, pointing to Harry, "and now Ginny's." She motioned to the redhead. "Where's the story of Neville Longbottom?"

"She's right," Ginny said thoughtfully. "You were a real leader during the Rebellion. Your students would love a book about our fun with the Carrows."

Neville waved it off. "Honestly, I'm sure there's a better organized person in this room who'd rather write a novel than myself."

All heads slowly turned towards Hermione. Harry found himself amused with her flustered look. He knew why. Ron had informed him that she had been considering writing her own autobiography for several months now. If the rest of his friends' reactions were taken into account, he suspected Ron had revealed the information to the others as well.

Hermione shrugged innocently. Instead of addressing the implication, she took the focus off of her. "Did anyone read Draco's book?" she asked.

Harry groaned. After Ginny's autobiography had been released a year ago, his school enemy decided to write his own book. It had been released recently. Harry leaned forward to answer her question. "You mean the one where he calls himself the hero," Harry asked with disgust, "and spends the first chapter bashing Dumbledore?"

Hermione nodded. "Did you finish it though?" she asked. When Harry shook his head, she added, "You should. It's insightful."

"I'm with you, mate," Ron replied, looking at Harry. "I put it down after the first chapter."

"I finished it, Hermione," Ginny replied. "It solves the mystery of how Scorpius turned out to be such a lovely young man."

"I always assumed that was Astoria's handiwork," Ron said.

"Indirectly, maybe," Hermione agreed.

"Is that boy here tonight?" Hannah asked.

Harry nodded. "Upstairs with Albus and the others."

"How odd is that for you?" Hannah asked. "Your son being best friends with a Malfoy."

Harry had to chuckle. The previous two years had been quite the adventure. It all started with that first letter revealing that Albus had been put into Slytherin. Harry and Ginny almost had heart attacks. He thought that Scorpius and Al were going to inherit their fathers' rivalry at first, but they eventually found friendship in each other.

"Not so bad anymore," Harry mused. "He's proven himself a decent kid."

"You wait and see if I'm right about those two," Neville chimed in. "If those boys keep doing what they're doing, Slytherin won't have that dark reputation anymore. Al and Scorpius are revolutionizing what it means to wear green colors."

"Think about it," Hermione said. "Our generation didn't exactly promote house unity. That was something we failed miserably at. With all our kids spread across the houses, that's something they could accomplish."

"Al in Slyterin, James in Gryffindor, Rosie in Ravenclaw, our Frank in Hufflepuff," Hannah said, listing off the children. "I've often thought about that myself, Hermione."

"If there's anyone who could lead it, Al, Scorpius, and Rose would be my pick," Neville said. "I haven't seen friends like that since… well, since you three…" Neville pointed to Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

As the rest of them conversed, Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Don't forget that Scorpius has to be home soon."

Harry nodded and gave her a quick kiss. He whispered back, "So I was thinking that after I get back, we could have our own private celebration."

Ginny wagged her eyebrows. "I'll be waiting."

Harry excused himself from the table, eager to return to the house. As he trotted up the stairs, he caught glimpses of the photos on the wall. Family portraits… school photos… Albus and James during their first Quidditch match against each other, the one where Albus finally outscored his older brother for the first time… He came to the top of the stairs and stopped.

Albus and Scorpius were walking out the bedroom door towards the stairwell. "I'm sorry that Lily broke your Chess set," Albus said.

Scorpius shrugged. "It's no big deal. Dad will buy me another one."

"Lily never used to be a klutz," Albus continued. "I don't know why she's all of a sudden turned into-" Albus saw his father. "Hey, Dad, we were just coming to find you."

"Mr. Potter, I have to be home soon," Scorpius said.

Harry motioned for the boy to follow him. "You read my mind then," he said. "I was coming to take you home. Al, you want to come?"

Albus considered it for a moment and shook his head. "Rose is still here. Although Lily really needed to talk to her about something… I'm sure they won't mind if I interrupt, right, Dad?"

"Knock first, son," Harry commanded. "And don't wake up Dora."

As Scorpius descended the stairs first, Harry marveled at the boy's behavior. Despite how much he looked like his father, this Malfoy was truly a nice person. He had his flaws, of course, one of them challenging Al to a duel in the first two months of their First Year, an idea that Harry was sure was inspired by his father, but the kid had more than made up for it.

Scorpius turned his head to the side as he passed by the portraits of the Potter children. After looking at Lily's frame, Scorpius said, "Lily is getting excited for Hogwarts next year. She's already begging me and Al for a grand tour."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Harry replied, "That girl has been excited about school since we sent James away."

"Al told me how much she wanted to come with him in our First Year," Scorpius added. "It should be fun having her around."

Harry and Scorpius approached the main hallway to the exit. "You don't mind her tagging along, do you?" Harry asked, opening the closet and pulling out a broom. "I couldn't help but hear she broke your Chess set. If you want her to tone it down, I'll talk to her."

Scorpius shook his head. "I don't mind," he said. He looked at the broom. "Mum said she'd gladly connect our Floo network with yours ."

Harry opened the door and they stepped outside. Harry didn't exactly feel comfortable being connected the Malfoys' residence, no matter how good a kid Scorpius was. "You know, I prefer flying," Harry answered.

Scorpius laughed. "That's what Dad said," he replied.

As he closed the door, he heard his guests in the dining room calling it a night and standing up to leave. Harry mounted the broom and helped Scorpius up in front of him. He kicked off, ascending into the cool evening air towards the sky. The ride itself would take about twenty minutes there and twenty minutes back. Harry really didn't mind anyhow.

"Mr. Potter," Scorpius yelled back, "Al said you could teach me the Wronksi Feint sometime. Can you really do it?"

"I haven't in a long time," Harry replied, gripping the broom tightly. "From one Seeker to another, how about a quick lesson?"

Scorpius had been impressed with Harry's abilities. When he dropped the boy off, he told Harry how much he wanted to add that move to his own arsenal. Harry told him that he'd be watching for the move once the final match of the season, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, was played. Harry couldn't wait to see his son and son's best friends compete in the game, although he was more proud of the boys for proposing an all-house team for next year to compete against other schools.

Harry knew how much he himself had contributed to the ever-changing Wizarding world, but not even he had been able to defeat all the prejudices. He had originally thought that Albus in Slytherin would be a negative thing, but all evidence pointed otherwise. Maybe Neville was right. Could his son and the son of his former rival really bring school unity like never before? Harry hoped so. If a prejudice as small and insignificant as which particular Hogwarts' house you are in cannot change, how can a prejudice as big as magical blood be expected to do the same?

It was a changed world and Harry had done everything he could possibly do to ignite that. Now, with the goals that he had helped shaped, perhaps his youngest son could complete that change.


End file.
